1. Field
The instant disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device including the same, and more particularly, to a backlight unit using an organic light emitting element, and an LCD including the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, organic light emitting elements or diodes have been widely used as backlight units of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices. When an organic light emitting element is used as the backlight of an LCD, the power consumption of the organic light emitting element is greater than that of a fluorescent lamp. In addition, the brightness of the organic light emitting element is lower than that of a fluorescent lamp. Accordingly, in order to use the organic light emitting element as the backlight unit of the LCD, there is a need to reduce the power consumption of the organic light emitting element and to increase the brightness of the organic light emitting element.
Generally, in order to improve the brightness of organic light emitting elements, a light resonance structure is widely used. The light resonance structure can be constructed by finely adjusting an inner distance of the organic light emitting element, that is, a distance between a reflective layer and a semi-transparent/reflective layer in each layer of the organic light emitting element.
For the inner distance of the light resonance structure to be finely adjusted, a high-precision process is required since each layer of the organic light emitting element has a thickness in the order of angstroms to micrometers. Accordingly, the manufacturing yields may decrease. In addition, the manufacturing costs may increase to obtain the desired light resonance.